


Электричество

by Seevogel_Ra



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Germany, M/M, Musicians, Out of Character, Rock Stars, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seevogel_Ra/pseuds/Seevogel_Ra
Summary: О том, как все начиналось.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

Мастера намёков – даже они бессильны   
Объяснить за стаканом чая   
Что же в тебе такого?

Даже если бы Шнайдер очень захотел, то не смог бы предположить, как долго все это уже продолжается.   
Под «этим» подразумевалась дикая пьянка, которую пёстрая компания молодых и безбашенных до безобразия панков устроила на съёмной квартире. А чья эта квартира? Шнайдер наморщил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, а видел ли он вообще хозяина. Черт, да тут за всю ночь побывало столько людей, что сам себя не узнаешь. Скорее всего бедняга надрался в числе первых и крепко уснул в каком-нибудь свободном углу, который еще не облюбовала для своих развлечений очередная парочка.  
Он отхлебнул немного из бутылки с пивом и криво усмехнулся. Если бы кому-то в голову пришла идея наградить самого трезвого человека в их компании, то Шнайдер точно получил бы свою медаль или кубок.   
Не первая идиотская мысль за все то время, что он просидел на подоконнике, в обнимку с этой несчастной бутылкой, которую давно было пора прикончить. Ну прямо как страдающая девчонка, которую недавно бросил ухажер.  
Шнайдер тряхнул головой и уставился в окно. Темная октябрьская муть не давала намеков о том, который час. В любом случае, последнее удовольствие сейчас выходить в это сырое холодное берлинское болото.  
Настроение всю неделю стремилось уйти в минус и сейчас кажется достигло критической отметки, когда не хотелось вообще ничего, кроме как завалиться на скрипучий диван в своей комнатке и уснуть дня так на три, без тревожных снов и мыслей. Шнайдер не хотел идти на эту тусовку, но Алеша своим энтузиазмом может заразить даже мертвого. К тому же он надеялся, что куча алкоголя, громкая музыка и – в идеале – девчонка, с которой можно развлечься без особых последствий, смогут подбодрить.   
И что в итоге? Пока все веселились, он протер задницей все более или менее тихие места. Голова неприятно ныла, а от одной мысли о чем-то крепче сидра начинало тошнить. Один раз к нему подсела то ли Ханна, то ли Хельга, с вполне недвусмысленным предложением, но Шнайдер только отмахнулся. Ханна-Хельга поджала губы, но ушла. Кажется, обижалась она недолго, судя по ее довольному лицу, пока незнакомый Шнайдеру парень усердно лапал ее грудь  
Но все было в целом неплохо, пока ближе к ночи в квартиру с радостным воплем не завалился Пауль, начав бодро обнимать всех, до кого дотянется. Слишком бодро.  
Все, на этом вечер можно было считать окончательно испорченным. Потому что, ну это Пауль. Бодрый, вечно счастливый и бесящий до невозможности Пауль. Знающий всё и всех, с острым как бритва языком. И конечно, Шнайдер родился под несчастливой звездой, потому что этот тип считал своим долгом бросить пару «уморительных» шуток в его адрес, каждый раз, когда они оказывались в одном помещении. И вроде бы все безобидно, но как же хотелось проучить этого придурка, например поправить нос или наставить парочку фингалов, так, в качестве урока.  
Но конечно это всего лишь мечты. Шнайдер был не робкого десятка, да и по комплекции превосходил невысокого Пауля, который временами напоминал задиристого воробушка. Только никто бы не оценил, если за якобы приятельские насмешки он пустит в ход кулаки. Пауль не был ни другом, ни приятелем. Он был огромной проблемой, вечно мешающейся занозой, чем-то в глотке, что не даёт спокойно вздохнуть, застрявшей в голове мыслью, фальшивой нотой. Он мешал, перебивал, лез не в свои дела и в чужую жизнь с поражающей лёгкостью.  
Причём замечал это кажется только Шнайдер. Все остальные, будь то ребята из группы или просто окружающие их люди, были в восторге от общения с Паулем, они смеялись его шуткам, хлопали по плечу, кивали и звали на каждую такую гулянку, которых по всему Берлину проходило даже слишком много. Его слушали, уважали и вряд ли мечтали сломать нос. Шнайдер недоумевал, неужели они не видят настоящее лицо этого человека? Или не видит он?  
Конечно, это не могло остаться незамеченным. Однажды, после репетиции он курил на ступеньках с Алешей. Настроение было пакостным благодаря (вот неожиданность) Паулю и его идиотской шутке, на этот раз про волосы Шнайдера. Да шутка и шутка, какая разница, если бы она была первой. Все это, вместе с накопившейся досадой и раздражением Шнайдер вылил на голову их солиста. Алеша сидел, дымил и хмыкал, а под конец выдал что это все блажь и пусть Шнайдер «не кобенится». Его задача – играть на ударных, а все обиды и претензии пусть либо оставляет за дверью, либо выметается из группы вместе с ними.   
Вообще-то справедливо. В глубине души Шнайдер понимал, что личные вопросы не должны мешать существованию группы и то, что его взяли играть в Feeling B – уже большая удача. Ребята были приятными и почти со всеми Шнайдер быстро нашёл общий язык.   
Они любили похожую музыку и придерживались одних взглядов на творчество. Шнайдер любил репетировать и выступать, каждый концерт был похож на что-то безумное, но выдающееся и искреннее.   
Ключевое слово – почти.  
Сначала Пауль даже понравился ему, он был живым, раскованным и свободным. Как только Шнайдера представили в качестве нового ударника, Пауль первым протянул руку и выдал что-то в духе: «Надеюсь, ты задержишься у нас подольше, чем прошлый палочник». Шнайдер смущённо заморгал, но руку пожал, удивляясь про себя какой-то хрупкости этого человечка.   
Удивление прошло довольно быстро, сменившись сначала непониманием, а потом и раздражением. На каждой репетиции он выдавал пулемётную очередь острых замечаний и комментариев, и их добрая половина почему-то касалась Шнайдера. Он пытался смеяться или отвечать шуткой на шутку, надеясь, что Паулю быстро надоест это ребячество, он привыкнет к новому лицу или найдёт другую игрушку. Но время шло, группа перестала обращать внимание на их перепалки, а Пауль кажется и не собирался заканчивать развлекаться таким идиотским способом.  
В планы Шнайдера не входило быть мальчиком для битья. Они продолжали играть, было бы глупо уходить из группы только из-за таких мелочей, но на любое слово или вопрос Пауля, если это не касалось музыки, Шнайдер игнорировал. Это делало существование хотя бы сносным.  
Иногда он хотел подойти и прямо спросить. Только что? «Почему ты ведёшь себя так со мной?» - глупо и похоже на выяснение отношений между влюблёнными. «Тебе не надоело?» - ну очевидно же что нет. «Тебя давно не били?» - однозначно перебор. Шнайдер всю жизнь был человеком прямолинейным. Если знал, что нужно говорить правду, какой бы неприятной она ни была – говорил. Так гораздо проще.   
Впервые он столкнулся с преградой, которую невозможно преодолеть, и теперь силы уходили на прокручивание в голове всех возможных решений. Шнайдер чувствовал себя беспомощным.   
Небо на горизонте начинало светлеть, и он прикинул, что, скорее всего, сейчас не больше пяти часов утра. Бессонная ночь вместе с мыслями, которые Шнайдер гонял по кругу, давали о себе знать. Все, что сейчас ему было необходимо – сон и никого вокруг. Больше никаких попоек в таком духе ближайшие недели две, нет, месяц и никакие байки Алеши не сумеют переубедить Шнайдера.   
\- Ты не спишь? – позади раздался знакомый до боли в висках голос. Он выматерился про себя и обернулся.   
\- М, нет, не хочется.   
Пауль стоял в проходе, рассеяно почёсывая щеку. Блондинистые вихры бездумно торчали во все стороны, словно иголки у ежа. Помятая футболка на пару размеров больше его самого смотрелась нелепо, но в то же время как-то… Мило? Шнайдер чуть не рассмеялся.   
Глупость какая-то.  
Пауль цокнул языком и подошёл к подоконнику, на котором скрючился Шнайдер.   
\- Светает. Дерьмово провёл время, да?   
Шнайдер ничего не ответил. Самому себе рыть яму – ещё чего, он не дурак. Если захочет – сам сообразит, как получше сделать из него клоуна.   
\- Ты в порядке?  
Он замер. Что черт подери происходит? Голос Пауля звучал обеспокоенно или Шнайдер наконец слетел с катушек, и все происходящее сейчас – плод больного воображения?   
\- Выглядишь болезненно, помощь не нужна?  
Шнайдер отвернулся от окна и уставился на неожиданного собеседника. Лицо Пауля больше не было сонным, он скрестил руки на груди и хмурился. Беспокоился? Шнайдер все больше убеждался в том, что спит и видит самый странный сон в своей жизни.   
\- Не, все нормально, просто не выспался. Сейчас пойду покурю и домой, - он блаженно потянулся и, хрустнув шеей, встал на ноги.  
\- Подожди меня, ладно? – Пауль выскочил из комнаты а Шнайдер здорово напрягся. Он окончательно перестал понимать происходящее. Какого?... Паулю что, надоели слова, и он решил перейти к решительным действиям? Услужливое там, где не надо, воображение тут же подкинуло ряд картин. Демонически хохочущий Пауль стоит над трупом Шнайдера, потрясая лопатой, словно воин-победитель - мечом.   
Стоп, а почему лопатой?  
Додумать сцену своих похорон Шнайдер не успел.  
\- Идёшь? У меня даже сигареты есть. – Пауль стоял напротив, закутанный в потрёпанную куртку. Лопата все ещё маячила перед глазами Шнайдера, но раз все это сон, то какая разница? Даже если перед дверью квартиры их будет ждать тигр или пума, то он ни капли не удивится.   
Шнайдер аккуратно перешагнул через лежащие на полу вповалку тела и бутылки и поплёлся за Паулем к выходу.   
Они вышли на улицу. Небо окончательно посветлело. Нечего было и надеяться даже на слабые признаки солнца. Все было затянуто сизыми низкими облаками и Шнайдер прикинул, успеет ли он попасть в квартиру до дождя. Воздух обволакивал их густым противным киселём, и он невольно позавидовал Паулю, который догадался захватить с собой что-то теплее футболки. Шнайдер поёжился и обхватил себя руками, пытаясь удержать остатки тепла.  
\- Держи, - Пауль протянул ему сигарету и блаженно затянулся, оперевшись на проржавевшие перила. Шнайдер благодарно кивнул и щёлкнул зажигалкой.  
Было в этом что-то умиротворяющее - вот так стоять рядом, ощущать тепло чужого тела и выдыхать дым в нахмурившееся небо. Ощущение полного спокойствия и правильности. Будто всю жизнь Шнайдер шёл только для того, чтобы оказаться в этом месте и в это время.   
Он покосился на Пауля. Обычно улыбчивый, сейчас тот был непривычно серьёзен и спокоен. В нем появилось что-то изящное, притягивающее взгляд, что-то, чего Шнайдер не замечал в обычной жизни. Как будто слетела маска и Шнайдер ощущал себя везучим коллекционером, которому попался редкий мотылёк.   
Когда в последний раз он был так же расслаблен? Чтобы в голове и сердце ничего, кроме пустоты? Шнайдер не мог вспомнить, как ни старался. И это происходит с Паулем, имя которого он не мог произнести, не скривившись? Впервые с того времени, как они познакомились, Шнайдер задумался, почему, собственно, у них такие странные отношения?   
Он не выдержал и аккуратно тронул Пауля за рукав.  
\- Послушай, я ерунду наверное спрошу. Почему ты постоянно, - Шнайдер помялся. Пауль внимательно смотрел на него, - Ну смеёшься надо мной? Шутки эти дурацкие, то есть, я настолько глупо выгляжу? Не вписываюсь в вашу группу? Я правда не понимаю.  
Шнайдер неловко почесал затылок и взглянул в лицо Паулю. На секунду ему показалось, что тот огорчён? Обижен? Разочарован? Это чувство показалось где-то в глубине глаз Пауля, и тут же нырнуло обратно. Он широко улыбнулся и Шнайдеру показалось, что эта гримаса абсолютно не вписывается в это промозглое утро и их разговор.  
\- С тобой все в порядке, просто я такой весёлый парень. Не обращай внимания, - он хлопнул Шнайдера по плечу и шмыгнул носом. - Пойду пожалуй, бывай.  
Пауль тряхнул волосами и, накинув капюшон, сбежал по каменным ступенькам. Шнайдер проводил его спину взглядом и снова уставился в небо. На языке осталась горечь недосказанности и совершенно глупого разочарования.


	2. Chapter 2

Я тебя боюсь уже панически  
Мысли бьют твои на поражение  
Сердце моё гибнет героически,   
Проиграв твоим глазам сражение

\- Я нашёл нам в группу ритм-гитару.  
Шнайдер оторвался от книги и скептично хмыкнул. Тилль упал на потрёпанный жизнью, молью и сыростью диван, который каким-то магическим образом появился в подвале. Его лицо сияло счастьем и гордостью, а если вы общаетесь с Тиллем больше пары дней, то поймёте, насколько такое событие – редкость.  
\- Что значит «я»? – Рихард пожал руку Шнайдеру и присоединился к Тиллю, бодро закинув ноги на подлокотник. Диван натужено скрипнул, с трудом перенося такие нагрузки.  
\- Ну хорошо, мы нашли. - Тилль примиряюще поднял руки и потрепал Рихарда по волосам. Тот негодующе замычал и полез отбиваться. Шнайдер спокойно наблюдал за их вознёй некоторое время, а потом уточнил:  
\- Что там насчёт гитары то?  
Тилль выпустил безуспешно размахивающего конечностями Рихарда из своего фирменного захвата, который Шнайдер про себя называл «медвежьим» и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ну, собственно, да, мы нашли классного парня. Не идиот какой-то, играет отлично. Думаю, сработаемся.  
\- И в общении приятный, терпеть не могу кислые рожи, - Рихард выдохнул, пытался привести свои патлы в прежнее состояние.  
\- Да ты вообще в людях не разбираешься, тащишь в квартиру кого попало, а потом жалуешься, что сердце разбили, - Тилль покачал головой.  
\- Вранье! – Рихард оставил попытки привести свою причёску в приличное состояние и теперь активно раздувал ноздри. Эту тему вечных перебранок Шнайдер выучил уже наизусть, и пока Рихард не успел начать многословно и бешено жестикулируя доказывать свою правоту, спросил:  
\- А как его зовут то? Сколько лет, где живёт? Или вы решили, что ничего больше спрашивать не стоит?  
Тилль заулыбался:  
\- Это сюрприз, но ставлю сто марок, он тебе сразу понравится!  
***

\- Вы что, шутите?! – Шнайдер оторопело смотрел на человека, который должен был стать новым членом их группы.   
Человек замер в проходе, не успев сделать и шагу.  
\- Да вроде бы нет. – Рихард явно не понимал, что происходит. – Познакомься, Шнайдер это Пауль, Пауль - это Шнайдер.  
Пауль, Пауль, Пауль… Знакомое до рези в животе имя зазвенело в голове Шнайдера глухим колоколом. Он никогда не верил во все эти штуки вроде судьбы и кармы, но черт, видимо жизнь твёрдо решила наказать его за какие-то нехорошие дела, которые он натворил в прошлом.  
\- Мы уже знакомы. - Пауль, кажется, оправился от удивления быстрее, чем Шнайдер и теперь стоял напротив, засунув руки в карманы и улыбаясь своей фирменной хитрой ухмылкой. Ну точь-в-точь лис, который примеривается, чтобы откусить голову самой аппетитной курочке. И Шнайдер догадывался, кто сегодня станет обедом для хищника.   
Да уж, хороший вышел сюрприз, ничего не скажешь. Конечно, они были знакомы, правда Шнайдер надеялся оставить это в прошлом.   
Как там говорят, не судьба?  
Можно было долго терпеть самые идиотские выкрутасы Пауля, неопределённость, отсутствие выступлений и средств, музыку, которая все меньше нравилась Шнайдеру, и поведение ребят на сцене. Но даже самому ангельскому терпению приходит конец. В один действительно прекрасный для него день Шнайдер, не выдержав, объявил, что больше не имеет никакого желания работать с Feeling B.  
О, Пауль сыграл в этом далеко не последнюю роль. Ему досталось почётное первое место среди причин, почему Шнайдер оставил любимую установку и музыку.   
После того случая на тусовке он втайне надеялся, что всё это затянувшееся непонимание закончится, и Шнайдер сможет спокойно заниматься делом, не отвлекаясь на раздражение и выдумывание ответов на колкости. Так и произошло. Пауль перестал отпускать глупые шутки, дружелюбно интересовался делами и настроением, даже помогал с идеями к новым партиям. Шнайдер с удивлением для себя открыл, что Пауль был гораздо интереснее многих его знакомых. С причудами конечно, и в то же время с устоявшимися взглядами на мир, уверенностью в себе, неплохим чувством юмора и каким-то стержнем, который проявлялся в критических ситуациях, и которому Шнайдер втайне завидовал.  
Но. Всегда есть это противное «но», ложка дёгтя, из-за которой весь мёд в бочке становится отравой.  
Стало ли проще? Ничуть. Пауль ведь был словно тот чудной цветок, который вместо воды питается всякими букашками. Сначала привлекает красивыми каплями, похожими на драгоценные камни, а как только рискнёшь приблизиться – безжалостно сжирает.   
Да, Пауль помогал ему. Но каждый раз Шнайдер ощущал себя сопливым школьником, которого вызвала к доске строгая преподавательница математики, чтобы решить задачу. И вот он стоит, ковыряя носком дырку в полу, кусочек мела прожигает руки. Доска сияет пустотой, а преподавательница повышает голос, раздражаясь непонятливости Шнайдера. И весь класс уже покатывается со смеху, ведь они знают решение, все до одного. Только Шнайдер – глупая белая ворона.  
Он взрывался от негодования – что этот Пауль вообще о себе думает? Вечно успокаивающий тон, фразы в духе «могу повторить, если ты не понял», мягкие прикосновения, когда тот сменял Шнайдера за установкой, чтобы показать очередную сбивку. Всем своими видом Пауль будто говорил, что знает больше, умеет лучше и вообще, единственное, что ему мешает отыгрывать ещё и партии барабанщика – досадная невозможность раздвоиться.   
Шнайдер слушал, кивал и страстно мечтал провалиться сквозь землю, ощущая свою полную неспособность сделать хорошо то единственное, что у него получается. Репетиции перестали приносить чувство удовлетворения собой, вдохновение и желание… Да хоть какое-то желание, кроме как запустить палочки в стену и напиться в хлам.  
Ну и чего было ждать? Шнайдер и раньше не обладал олимпийским спокойствием, и покопаться в себе, разбирая по косточкам слабости с неудачами, любил. Давление со стороны Пауля стало спичкой, которую бросили в пропитанный бензином пороховой склад.   
Нет, он не стал срываться и орать на всех, хотя видит бог, очень хотелось. После одной из самых напряжённых и до смешного бесполезной репетиции он остановил уходящего Алешу и одним предложением выпалил своё решение. Тот, конечно, не был в восторге – найти прилично играющего ударника в давно сработанную группу было той еще задачей – но отговаривать не стал и даже пожелал удачи. Эта черта характера очень нравилась Шнайдеру. Алеша никогда не лез поспорить или переубедить человека. Он просто кивал и шёл рядом, неся свои взгляды параллельно взглядам собеседника.  
А что было дальше? Планета продолжала вращаться, Шнайдер избавился от своей жуткой копны кудрей, много и самозабвенно играл, перестав бояться своей придуманной неумелости. Ну а знакомство с Тиллем, Рихардом и Олли, которые хотели создавать новую, особенную музыку, окончательно убедило Шнайдера в том, что поступил он правильно.   
Тилль – спокойный малый, с внешностью лесного медведя и душой, тонко чувствующей поэзию, мастерски подбирал слова, складывая их в стихи, добрый, порой слишком стеснительный и серьёзный. Сначала у Шнайдера в голове не укладывалось, как в человеке могут сочетаться такие разные черты, но постепенно он привык.   
Рихард играл на соло гитаре, любил потрепаться о жизни и творчестве, а ещё мечтал найти любовь всей жизни. Правда, искал он довольно странным способом, заглядываясь на каждую встречную. Шнайдер один раз намекнул, что так Рихард с большей вероятностью подхватит какое-нибудь заковыристое половое заболевание. На это Рихард засмеялся и заявил, что у него все под контролем. Шнайдер здорово в этом сомневался, правда переубеждать не стал.   
Оливер, или Олли, как он просил себя называть, был высок, молчалив и загадочен до крайности. Никто, кажется, не знал о нем больше того, что Олли отлично справляется с бас гитарой, любит ходить в походы и не любит оживлённые улицы. Он редко участвовал в перепалках группы, спокойно говорил о том, чем недоволен. А главное - предлагал много идей касательно песен и музыки. Когда в голове был полный раздрай, Шнайдер любил посидеть рядом с Олли. Тот, будто чувствуя состояние Шнайдера, понимающе улыбался, заваривал чай и они вдвоём слушали кассеты из довольно внушительной коллекции, которая стала общим достоянием.   
Шнайдер наврал бы сам себе, если бы сказал, что не вспоминает прошлую группу. А если точнее - что не вспоминает Пауля. Он не слышал новостей, да и не старался ничего разузнать. Что было, то прошло. Порой совесть начинала ворочаться где-то в закоулках души, напоминая, что вообще-то Шнайдер поступил некрасиво, словно вор в ночи. Убежал, не попрощавшись. Но он успокаивал себя, напоминая, что Паулю скорее всего наплевать на то, как и куда пропал Шнайдер, и через пару дней даже имя неумехи-ударника полностью стёрлось из его памяти.  
\- Эй, земля вызывает! – Шнайдер очнулся, выныривая из калейдоскопа воспоминаний. Рихард перестал махать ладонью перед его лицом и, довольный собой, крякнул.  
\- Я предлагаю сегодня не репетировать, а пойти в бар. Хлопнем по пиву, так сказать за встречу и знакомство.   
Все закивали и начали собираться. Олли обернулся:  
\- Идёшь?  
Шнайдер отрицательно покачал головой. Алкоголь и близость к Паулю совершенно точно образуют адскую смесь. Не сейчас, не сегодня.  
\- Мне это, домой нужно, вам хорошо посидеть. Да, встретимся завтра, - пробубнил Шнайдер и пулей вылетел из подвала, стараясь не смотреть никому в лицо. Все переглянулись.  
\- Ну ладно, остальные «за»? Тогда хватит топтаться на одном месте, пиво не ждёт. – Рихард бодро зашагал к выходу.  
***

Даже если Шнайдер очень захотел, он не смог бы вспомнить как добрался до квартиры. Всю дорогу в голове диким пчелиным роем зудели мысли и вопросы.   
А что, если Пауль останется? Ладно, это глупо, он абсолютно точно останется. Как вести себя ему? Делать вид, что ничего не произошло? Улыбаться? Объяснить? Но вряд ли Паулю нужны объяснения. Что если, все начнётся заново? Второго такого раза самооценка Шнайдера не переживёт, спасибо. Но в конце концов они договорились быть на равных, никто не ставит свои взгляды и мнение выше других. Паулю придётся принять это. А если не придётся? Терпеть шутки и поучения?  
Шнайдер уже час мерил шагами комнату, которую снимал у странного вида бабули. Все пространство было ужасно захламлено и периодически на свет из кучи барахла выползали пауки, которые кажется считали себя полноправными жителями квартиры. Они лениво шевелили лапками и не торопились уползать обратно.   
Он чувствовал себя круглым идиотом. Прошло несколько дней после «инцидента», как называл его про себя Шнайдер, и он так не нашёл в себе мужества прийти на репетицию. Перед глазами попеременно возникало то хитрое, то разочарованное лицо Пауля, и Шнайдер не знал, что из этого хуже.  
Он принял решение и теперь жалел о нем, жалел, что сказал все Тиллю, который подумал, что Шнайдер заболел и зашёл проведать.   
\- Чего? В каком смысле уходишь из группы? Куда?  
Шнайдер ощущал мерзкое чувство дежавю, упрямо опустив подбородок и коротко отвечая на вопросы. Конечно, он не рассказал настоящую причину, чтобы не выглядеть последним идиотом. Но все вранье было шито белыми нитками, и они оба понимали это.   
\- Я тебя услышал. Хочешь совет? Не торопись. Спрашивать, что с тобой на самом деле произошло, не вижу смысла, но мы ждём тебя. Скажем так, ты в отпуске.  
Шнайдер попытался возразить, но Тилль только рукой махнул и, похлопав его по колену, ушёл.  
Это было глупо, так глупо, удивительно, что Тилль не рассмеялся прямо ему в лицо. Шнайдер разочарованно застонал и начал наворачивать круги ещё активнее. Да черт с ним! Ну смеялся Пауль, и что? Объективно, шутки были не обидными и даже довольно забавными. Ну лез он со своими советами. Так многие из них действительно оказались полезными, и Шнайдер пользовался ими до сих пор. Стоило провести пару дней в одиночестве, чтобы его будто холодной водой окатили. Думать начал, ага, как вовремя.   
Он остановился у стены и пару раз ударился об неё головой. Ответа, что делать дальше, не пришло, только маленький паук выполз из щели в плинтусе.  
\- Представляешь, что он сейчас обо мне думает? Они все? Что я полный идиот, который вместо барабанов мозг себе отбил, вот что.  
Паук видимо был того же мнения, поэтому, немного помедлив, уполз обратно в щель.  
Шнайдер вздохнул и упал на кровать. Выход у него конечно был. Вернуться в подвал и честно сказать, что он был круглым дураком, но обещает исправиться. Если конечно его место уже не занял какой-нибудь ударник. Шнайдер похолодел от мысли о том, что на его специально подстроенном, родном стульчике будет сидеть кто-то, кроме него. А если он ещё и играет лучше…  
Шнайдер зажмурился и застонал. Только он мог так талантливо выкинуть в мусор возможность делать по-настоящему классные вещи. Но Тилль же обещал подождать, значит, у него есть шанс, и Шнайдер его не упустит.  
Решено. Завтра он докажет, что готов играть в группе. Если нужно – зубами за барабаны уцепится, но не уйдёт.  
Совесть напомнила о том, что он задолжал ещё одно извинение. Пауль. Да, у него был непростой характер, но и Шнайдер вёл себя откровенно глупо. Задирал нос, словно капризная девчонка из частной школы, дул губы и даже не благодарил за помощь. Теперь всё, из-за чего он бесился, выглядело глупой придиркой засранца с раздутым самолюбием, каким Шнайдер и являлся.  
Как назло, в памяти всплыл эпизод с одной из репетиций. У Шнайдера не получалась «двойка». Сколько бы раз он ни начинал, все выходило не так. Шнайдер откровенно злился и все яростнее лупил по тарелкам. И именно Пауль, который забрал палочки «иначе ты их кому-нибудь в глаз воткнёшь», терпеливо показывал, как нужно, пока у Шнайдера не вышло. Именно Пауль стоял рядом и радовался.   
Захотелось встать и удариться об стену ещё сильнее.   
Так он и сделал, если бы в дверь не постучали.   
Шнайдер с кислым лицом открыл дверь, ожидая увидеть хозяйку. Она считала своим долгом раз в несколько дней заявлять, что в комнате слишком шумят. Причём делала она это даже тогда, когда он днями отсутствовал а потом приходил в квартиру за вещами.  
\- Это к тебе, милый. – фрау Марта дружелюбно щурилась на Шнайдера сквозь очки с такими толстыми стёклами, что её глаза были похожи на два больших расплывчатых пятна. А за её спиной стоял Пауль.  
Шнайдер жестом пригласил его войти, от удивления глупо приоткрыв рот.   
\- Неплохо так, даже, эмм, уютно. – Пауль осматривался, стараясь не наступать на одежду и бутылки, которые были разбросаны по полу. Шнайдер покраснел. Оказывается, душевные страдания мало вдохновляли его на уборку.  
\- Я присяду? –Пауль вопросительно поднял брови.  
-Да, да, конечно, извини за беспорядок. – Шнайдер бросился подбирать тряпье.  
\- Брось, - Пауль уселся на кровать, уютно поджав под себя ноги, - у меня дома гораздо хуже.   
\- Хорошо. – Шнайдер оставил бесполезные попытки придать помещению хотя бы иллюзию порядка и сел рядом с Паулем.   
\- Надо поговорить.  
О нет. Было верхом идиотизма надеяться, что и во второй раз Пауль не поймёт, почему же это Шнайдер, словно крыса, бежит с корабля. Пришло время сдаться.  
\- О чем?   
«Давай, прикинься дурачком, он и так уже невысокого мнения о твоих умственных способностях, продолжай в том же духе, чтобы тебя вообще за адекватного человека не считали»  
\- Я знаю, что ты пытался уйти из группы. И я знаю, что это из-за меня. – Лицо Пауля было серьёзным и немного хмурым, даже все морщинки-лучики от постоянных улыбок, которые так шли ему, разгладились.   
Шнайдер почувствовал, как сердце камнем ухнуло вниз. Вот сейчас всё решится. Пауль скажет, что он разочарован и больше не хочет иметь дел с таким человеком. Возможно плюнет ему в лицо. Или просто посмотрит холодно и уйдёт. Именно сейчас, когда Шнайдер осознал свою неправоту.   
Нет, он все как следует объяснит, извинится? и Пауль его обязательно поймёт. Пусть придумывает хоть тысячу острот за день, Шнайдер не против, лишь бы не видеть это разочарование. Он открыл рот, чтобы выпалить своё выстраданное признание, но не успел.  
\- Извини.  
Что.  
-Что? – Шнайдер поднял взгляд и оторопело уставился на Пауля.   
\- Я перегнул палку. Тогда, в Feeling B. Честно, хотел помочь, а выглядело так, что я давлю на тебя. И шутки ещё эти, ну да, я не знаю меры, иногда заносит. Но стараюсь работать над этим, правда. – Щеки Пауля слегка порозовели, он упорно смотрел то на потолок, то в стену, избегая взгляда Шнайдера, но продолжал свою речь. – Ну я не догадался конечно, что дело во мне, пока Алёша не сказал, мол, твои выкрутасы нашего ударника довели. Я сначала не понял, а потом вспомнил наш разговор, тогда утром, сложил все и дошло. Блин, тебе не нужно было это дело так решать, сказал бы все как есть, по роже ударил наконец, выпили шнапса и все уладили.   
Шнайдер слушал, как Пауль все больше распаляется, и совершенно по-идиотски хлопал глазами. То есть, он не считает Шнайдера недоумком? Не обижается? Он сам извиняется?   
\- Ты классный барабанщик, - Пауль наконец-то посмотрел Шнайдеру в лицо, - ты настойчивый, прямолинейный и честный парень. Любишь работать и не боишься, когда сталкиваешься с трудностями. Это всегда восхищало меня. Давай решим все наши проблемы, и ты вернёшься. Мы обязательно сделаем что-то классное сейчас, я чувствую. Но без тебя ничего не получится, понимаешь?  
Шнайдер сглотнул. Он хотел сказать столько всего, о том, что тоже был не прав и извиняется, что конечно вернётся в группу, что Пауль классный парень, что ему очень приятно слышать такие похвалы, а ещё, и ещё… Но все нужные слова как назло вылетели из головы, так что он лишь глупо улыбался и бормотал несвязную ерунду.   
Но Пауль понял и просиял. Шнайдер невольно залюбовался солнечной сеткой у глаз и пропустил тот момент, когда Пауль заключил его в крепкие объятья. Шнайдер охнул от неожиданности, но опомнившись, ответил тем же. От Пауля вкусно пахло яблоками, только распустившимися листьями и мятной зубной пастой. Он успел вдохнуть ещё раз, до того как Пауль отстранился.  
\- Завтра, в десять, - Он строго поднял палец а потом подмигнул. – Ждём тебя, ударник.  
Шнайдер приложил руку ко лбу, делая вид что отдаёт честь. Ему хотелось смеяться и почему-то купить связку воздушных шаров, чтобы отпустить их в полет вместе со своим сердцем.   
У выхода Пауль обернулся  
\- Совсем забыл одну важную вещь.  
\- Какую?  
\- Рад, что ты наконец избавился от этого вот, - Пауль повёл руками над головой, изображая потерянные кудри, - настоящая катастрофа.  
\- Да пошёл ты! – Шнайдер кинул подушку, но Пауль успел скрыться, оставив за собой только отголосок смеха.


	3. Chapter 3

Я просто ждал тебя всю жизнь и ничего не ждал взамен

Полная луна круглым любопытным глазом смотрела в окно, и от ее света пол и стены окрашивались в прохладный серебристый. Было очень тихо, иногда только громогласно квакала какая-нибудь лягушка. Такой тишины даже в самую глубокую ночь города не услышишь.  
Весь дом был окутан сном, только вот Шнайдеру не спалось. Он лежал, закинув руки за голову, и бездумно рассматривал узор на деревянных стенах. Почти как в детстве, когда он приезжал в деревню к бабуле. У неё на стене висел огромный разноцветный ковёр с поражающими воображение маленького Шнайдера узорами. И когда он уставал от беготни по пыльным дорогам и бесконечно длинному лугу с такой высокой травой, что в ней легко можно было спрятаться, то ложился и рассматривал этот ковёр, пытаясь найти в завитках понятные ему картинки. Это успокаивало, и в конце концов он засыпал.  
Правда сейчас Шнайдер вырос, в деревне не был уже много лет, да и судьба ковра ему неизвестна.   
Сон все не приходил.  
Наверное Шнайдеру надо было перестать думать о всякой ерунде, по пятому разу прокручивая в голове одни и те же слова и события. Но как это сделать? Он окончательно запутался в том, что происходит вокруг, в его голове и сердце. Странные чувства путали, сбивали с ног всегда прямо стоящего Шнайдера. Да, иногда он ошибался, но дорога, пусть петляя, все же становилась прямой. А сейчас? Сейчас он потерял свою дорогу, сбился с пути, заплутал в густом лесу. Кричи-не кричи – никто не отзовётся.  
Шнайдер закрыл глаза и образ виновника его бессонницы тут же болезненно-ярким пятном расцвёл на внутренней стороне век.  
Раз.  
\- А я тебе говорю, что мы не будем добавлять этот кусок в песню, и скажу ещё тысячу раз, если понадобится. – Тилль равнодушно помахивал бутылкой пива, кажется пятой по счету.  
\- Мне никуда не упёрлась твоя тысяча, хоть всю ночь болтай, только дай мне нормальные аргументы, потому что всё, что ты говорил до этого – дерьмо собачье. – Рихард отнял бутылку и демонстративно сделал большой глоток.  
Шнайдер потёр глаза. В них словно горсть песка бросили – сказывалась ночь, проведённая поочерёдно в трёх шумных пабах. Он надеялся вздремнуть пару часиков, а потом сбегать за пивом, но все планы полетели коту под хвост. А точнее Рихарду, который свежий, словно утренняя роса, завалился к Шнайдеру в комнату с очень недовольным Паулем за спиной и завопил, что ему пришла в голову очередная гениальная идея, которую надо обсудить всей группе. Ну и порепетировать, чего время терять.   
Шнайдер прекрасно понимал, отчего у Пауля такое кислое лицо, потому что исследовали пабы вчера они вдвоём, а значит и Пауль стал жертвой несвоевременного энтузиазма Рихарда.  
В итоге идея оказалась действительно стоящей, группа замечательно отрепетировала, и все бы закончилось хорошо. Но пока они убирали инструменты, Тилль бросил, что ему не нравится кусок в соло Рихарда, буквально пара тактов.  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы между ними разгорелся жаркий спор. Вообще это нормально, Шнайдер и сам часто отстаивал то, что ему хотелось бы сыграть. Но тут коса нашла на камень, и как итог, Шнайдер вместе с остальными сидел и больше часа внимательно наблюдал за пререканиями Рихарда и Тилля. Дико хотелось спать, но ещё больше – узнать, кто победит.  
Флаке фыркнул и предложил делать ставки. Шнайдер порылся в карманах и протянул ему пять марок:  
\- За Тилля.  
Флаке одобрительно кивнул:  
\- Резонно. – и направился к Олли, который с тоской в глазах пытался уместить свои два метра роста под небольшим клетчатым пледом.  
Клавишник Флаке пришёл в группу последним, но притёрся довольно быстро. Как и Пауля, Шнайдер знал его со времён Feeling B. До невозможности худой, в нелепых очках, которые кажется шли только ему, Флаке был, как это называется, «себе на уме». Выдавал странные, философские фразы, то не пил вообще, а то накачивался до беспамятства, а на утро корил сам себя. Шнайдер подозревал, что именно Флаке им и не хватало, чтобы группа зажила, задышала, обрела своё лицо.  
\- Я устал. Они вообще собираются заканчивать, недоумки? – Пауль поднялся из кресла и прошёл к диванчику, на котором сидел Шнайдер.  
\- Кажется нет, - Шнайдер здраво оценивал ситуацию. Рихард молоденьким боевым петушком продолжал скакать вокруг Тилля, а тот только отмахивался, как от назойливого комара.  
\- Разбудишь, когда все закончится. – С этими словами Пауль лёг на диван, удобно устроив свою голову на коленях у Шнайдера и, довольно хмыкнув, закрыл глаза.  
Какого. Черта.  
Шнайдер замер испуганным зайцем, неверяще глядя на умиротворённое лицо Пауля. Того, кажется, происходящее более, чем устраивало. А Шнайдера?  
Они больше не враждовали. Слово было неподходящим, но лучшего Шнайдер придумать не смог. Он с удивлением смотрел назад, не понимая почему вообще вёл себя так. Пауль, будто навёрстывая упущенное, в считанные месяцы стал ему одним из самых близких людей во всем Берлине. Именно ему Шнайдер мог доверить любой секрет, точно зная, что Пауль надёжно сохранит его. Они могли часами говорить обо всем, что волнует их в данный момент, затрагивать серьёзные жизненные вопросы или нести полнейшую чепуху. А главное – с Паулем было уютно молчать. Уже давно Шнайдер выработал для себя что-то вроде лакмусовой бумажки, с помощью которой легко определял, подружится ли человеком, или их пути разойдутся. С многими молчание было похоже на тяжёлую гирю, повисающую на волоске, и чтобы она не оборвалась, приходится судорожно искать хоть какую-нибудь тему. А с Паулем такого никогда не было. Они часами зависали друг у друга дома, слушали музыку, читали книги, и за все время могли не произнести ни слова. Шнайдеру было хорошо и уютно, и он знал, что Пауль чувствует то же самое.   
Иногда они ударялись в другую крайность, пускаясь в дичайшие загулы, которые могли длиться по несколько дней. Шнайдер и Пауль хохотали как безумные, много пили и тогда Шнайдеру казалось, что он может обнять весь мир. Но мир был слишком большим для объятий. Тогда он лез к Паулю, потому что ну честно – Пауль был создан для того, чтобы обниматься. Но только со Шнайдером, другие им не нужны! По крайней мере, так говорило вусмерть пьяное сознание.  
Но сейчас он был трезв, а сознание требовало совершенно непонятных вещей. Например завалиться на этом чёртовом диване, покрепче обнять Пауля и зарыться лицом в его шею. Интересно, почему кожа Пауля всегда пахнет листвой и яблоками?  
Стоп, какие яблоки? Шнайдер ощущал нарастающую панику. Сердце громыхало так, что его кажется должны услышать с той стороны земли. Он вцепился в подлокотник, пытаясь не потревожить задремавшего Пауля и одновременно успокоиться – задача непосильная.  
\- Держи, ты победил.  
Шнайдер безумными глазами уставился на Флаке, который протягивал ему деньги.  
\- А что, все что-ли? – выдавил Шнайдер, усиленно пытаясь согнать предательский румянец с щёк.  
\- Ага, - Флаке вообще не было дела до внутренних монологов и переживаний Шнайдера. – Закончили цирк.  
И действительно, закончили. Рихард, мрачнее тучи, демонстративно гремел всем попадавшимся под руку. Тилль с насмешкой наблюдал за ним.  
\- Сволочи. - раздался приглушенный голос Пауля. Сердце Шнайдера, только-только успокоившееся, снова набрало темп, - Пошли домой.  
Два.  
\- Интересный у них стиль, - дружелюбно отметил Олли, - только громко очень. У солиста проблемы со слухом?  
Что верно, то верно. В небольшом помещении паба, где Шнайдер проводил вечер вместе с Олли и Паулем, выступала одна из многих молодых групп, которые росли как грибы после дождя. Играли действительно здорово, но солирующий парнишка с невозможно грязными волосами считал, что его слушатели– все напрочь глухие, и поэтому надрывался во всю силу лёгких.  
\- Надеюсь, это последняя песня, мне ещё хочется услышать, как нам будет аплодировать стадион. – Пауль мечтательно улыбнулся и допил остатки виски.  
\- Опять включаешь главного критика? – Шнайдер не удержался и потрепал его по волосам. Вообще Пауль не любил таких «нежностей», но Шнайдеру разрешал, и это заставляло его раздуваться от гордости и чувства собственной особенности.  
\- Пытаюсь быть объективным, - пожал плечами Пауль и сыто улыбнулся.  
Пили они немного, но достаточно для того, чтобы зрение чуть смазалось а все люди вокруг стали красивыми и добрыми. Шнайдер любил это состояние, особенно когда момент можно было разделить с друзьями. Всем хорошо, никаких проблем и планета покачивается с тобой в такт, пьяно подмигивая.  
Громкая группа наконец ушла со сцены, и кто-то включил бодрую танцевальную музыку. Пауль хлопнул руками по столу:  
\- Хочу танцевать.  
Олли и Шнайдер вместе рассмеялись. Они все были такими себе танцорами. Пауль нагнул голову и стал похож на упрямого молодого бычка.  
\- Хочу. Шнайдер, пойдём, - он протянул руку. Шнайдер загоготал ещё громче.  
\- Нее, даже не надейся, сегодня будешь позориться один.   
Пауль усмехнулся. Его глаза даже в полутьме блестели от выпивки и куража. Он пожал плечами и, спрыгнув со стула, направился к танцполу.  
Шнайдер покачал головой и повернулся к бармену, чтобы заказать ещё одну порцию пива. В ожидании он барабанил пальцами по стойке, когда услышал восхищённый присвист Олли. Шнайдер обернулся и весь алкоголь мигом испарился из головы.  
Пауль танцевал. Довольно нелепо, но несколько бокалов виски с колой делали своё дело – раскрепощённости было хоть отбавляй. Это и почувствовала невысокая девушка со стрижкой пикси, которая теперь активно крутилась возле Пауля, желая по всей видимости присоединиться к нему в танце. А может, и не только в танце.  
Шнайдер раздул ноздри. Глаза застилала красная пелена гнева. Куда эта – он не подобрал достаточно приличного слова для описания – лезет! Размалевалась, как дешёвая кукла на продажу, и думает, что у неё есть шанс. Ещё чего, Пауль таких не любит, Шнайдер был уверен в этом. Вызывающая помада, яркие тени – милочка, ты пролетаешь по всем фронтам.   
Но он ошибся. Пауль радостно улыбнулся «кукле» и продолжил двигаться вместе с ней.   
Шнайдер заиграл желваками. Серьёзно, Пауль решил провести время с этой девицей? Злость затопила его сознание. Шнайдер не собирался сейчас ни в чем разбираться, всего лишь оттащить за волосы размалёванную дуру подальше и умыть ледяной водой – пусть придёт в чувство и не лезет к чужим мужчинам.  
Шнайдер направился к танцующей парочке, по пути расталкивая случайных людей. Песня закончилась, и он резко дёрнул Пауля за рукав.  
\- Пойдём отсюда, мне надоело – мрачно буркнул он на ухо Паулю.  
Тот кажется не удивился такой резкой смене настроения и бодро, хотя и немного неровно, пошёл к Олли. Девица попыталась возразить – конечно, ей наверняка не хотелось терять такой лакомый кусочек – но Шнайдер медленно оглядел ее с головы до ног, презрительно скривив губы и девица отошла, гордо поправляя волосы.  
Только на половине пути к дому Шнайдер осознал, что ему напомнило собственное поведение. Его бывшую подружку, которая любила закатывать ревнивые истерики. Именно так Шнайдер выглядел в том пабе. Боже, что вообще происходит?   
Он ревновал? Ревновал Пауля?  
***

Очередная лягушка издала протяжное кваканье. Шнайдер вздохнул и потянулся за сигаретами. Очевидно, сейчас уснуть он не сможет, с таким-то кавардаком в голове.  
Идиотские чувства.  
Шнайдер вышел на крыльцо дома Тилля, в котором они вшестером отдыхали от беспокойного Берлина, и закурил, с наслаждением выпустив облако дыма в ночное небо.  
\- Ты знал, что звезды, которые мы видим, скорее всего давно перестали существовать. Но до Земли все доходит медленнее. Получается, мы смотрим в прошлое, есть в этом своеобразная поэзия.  
\- А ты всегда будешь подкрадываться сзади?  
Пауль не ответил и встал рядом со Шнайдером – плечо к плечу.   
\- Поделишься? – он кивнул на пачку сигарет, лежащую на массивных перилах.  
\- Бери, зачем спрашиваешь.  
Невольно Шнайдер вспомнил почти идентичную сцену, которая случилась между ними несколько лет назад и заулыбался.  
\- Ты чего? – Пауль удивлённо заморгал.  
\- Да так, помнишь Feeling B? Мы с тобой так же стояли, только это было утро, кажется.  
Пауль рассмеялся – коротко, как будто чья-то рука тронула «музыку ветра».  
\- Помню-помню, только тогда ты меня ненавидел.  
\- Ну уж, ненавидел, - Шнайдер почувствовал, как горят кончики его ушей, и порадовался окружающей темноте, - просто произошло недопонимание. Сейчас же все отлично? – он хотел бы убрать из голоса вопросительную интонацию, но Пауль кажется и не заметил:  
\- Ага, я рад что все получилось так.  
В груди Шнайдера словно вырос шар, который вместо воздуха наполнили смелостью. Или тупостью, потому что он выпалил следующее:  
\- Мне нужно тебе кое в чем признаться. Или спросить? Или уточнить? Да?  
Пауль ошарашенно смотрел на него.  
\- Ну ладно? – он выглядел так, будто засомневался в душевном здоровье Шнайдера.  
\- В общем, - Шнайдер откашлялся, - я уже некоторое время испытываю странные ощущения.  
\- Ты болен? – Пауль обеспокоенно заглянул ему в лицо  
\- Нет, нет же, - Шнайдер отрицательно помотал головой, - это касается тебя. Не перебивай только. Мне нравится проводить время с тобой. Больше, чем с остальными парнями. И слушать, как ты разучиваешь партии. Мы здорово общаемся, и даже когда не согласны друг с другом – это круто, ну то есть нет каких-то обид дурацких. Иногда мне кажется, что мы даже думаем в одно время об одном и том же. Ты делаешь самый вкусный кофе, который я только пробовал.  
Шнайдер замолчал, выдыхая. Пауль внимательно слушал.  
\- Ну вот, а ещё как ты обнимаешься – тоже здорово, очень тепло. Я хотел бы обнимать тебя дольше. Ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать быстрее, чем другие. А ещё ты пахнешь яблоками, не знаю, что за одеколон, но мне нужен такой же. И меня раздражают девушки, которые крутятся вокруг– им не нужно ничего, кроме как переспать с тобой. А главное, - Шнайдер прижал руку к груди, - у меня сердце несётся как бешенное. И я не понимаю, почему это связано с тобой.  
\- Не понимаешь? – Взгляд Пауля больше не был обеспокоенным. Теперь в его глазах было то, что Шнайдер видел изредка, на самую долю секунды и что Пауль старательно прятал ото всех, в том числе и от него.  
Нежность?  
\- Я знаю, что с тобой происходит. – Пауль сделал серьёзную мину.  
\- Правда? – Шнайдер почувствовал облегчение. Значит, Пауль не думает, что он сошёл с ума, уже большая победа.  
\- Да, и даже могу помочь разобраться. Но тебе нужно закрыть глаза.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Если я говорю закрыть, значит закрыть. Ты же хочешь понять, что происходит.   
Шнайдер покорно вздохнул и прикрыл веки.  
\- Видишь что-нибудь? – в полной темноте он не мог различить, с какой стороны идёт голос Пауля, и это немного беспокоило.  
\- Не вижу.  
\- Вот и славно. Стой и не дёргайся.  
На секунду Шнайдер почувствовал лёгкое дуновение ветерка перед лицом, запах яблок, а затем – мягкое прикосновение к своим губам, всего на пару мгновений. Он покачнулся, по всему телу растеклось тепло, будто Шнайдер залпом выпил бутылку виски.   
\- Ну как, теперь понял?  
Он открыл глаза. Лицо Пауля было одновременно насмешливым, смущённым и чуть испуганным. Мысли в голове, так долго водившие хороводы, вдруг стали на свои законные места, сложив цепь с всего одним, необходимым выводом. Шнайдер провёл пальцами по лицу, широко улыбнулся.  
\- Понял. – И втянул Пауля в глубокий поцелуй.


End file.
